El Destino es el Destino
by Kadma
Summary: CAPITULO 6! Si les gustan los SongFics... el capítulo seis es para ustedes... songchapter. El destino es inevitable, si bien es cierto que hacemos nuestro propio camino, también es cierto que hay cosas que ya están listas para nosotros
1. Bienvenida

**Destino**

Por: Kadma Halliwell Snape de Malfoy

**Capitulo 1 'Bienvenida'**

Septiembre 9 de 1989, eran cerca del medio día, y Prudence Halliwell de Snape empezaba a experimentar los dolores que le anunciaban la llegada de su primer hijo, Severus acudió de inmediato al llamado de su mujer, la ayudó a prepararse y de un momento a otro estaban en San Mungo, nunca se le había visto a Snape tan nervioso, tan inquieto, los sanadores que pasaban por ahí trataban de tranquilizarlo un poco, pero nana bajaba el nivel de estrés que el profesor de pociones mostraba; caminaba de un lado al otro, sus manos sudaban, su mirada estaba fija en un punto en la ventana donde apreciaba la fuerte tormenta que estaba cayendo en ese momento, qué diablos pasaba ahí dentro? Porqué se tardaban tanto?, A caso habría problemas? No era mejor no pensar en eso… vamos, habían pasado ya dos horas… tres… maldita sea! Eran magos o doctores? Qué les retrasaba tanto? La tormenta arreciaba… si no salí alguien pronto a decirle qué es lo que pasaba con su esposa e hijo el mismo entraría a revisar la situación… el tiempo caminaba tan lento en ese momento… y de pronto, la puerta se abrió…

-Severus Snape? –preguntó el hombre que acababa de aparecer

-Si , soy yo, dígame, cómo ha ido todo?

-De maravilla… no se preocupe, siempre es así con los primerizos –le dio una palmadita en el hombro –Felicidades, es usted padre de una hermosa bebita

-Bebita…? –y sin decir mas, atropelló al sanador para ir a donde Prue

La feliz madre sostenía entre sus brazos a una pequeña niña agotada por la actividad que acababa de realizar, es que llegar al mundo no es nada fácil. La exhausta criaturita asía fuertemente el dedo de su madre y daba tiernos suspiritos entre sueños. La simple escena tranquilizó muchísimo a Snape, se respiraba una dulzura impresionante en el ambiente, sintió como un gran peso se liberaba de su alma… era algo inigualable…

-Hola mi amor –Saludó por fin Prudence

-Cariño… es… ella… –el aún no podía creerlo

-Si… nuestra pequeña, parece que nos engañó –miró a su bebé– verdad?

-Vaya, y yo que veía a un pequeño maguito jugando por la casa

-Pues será una brujita… ven, cárgala un momento –y le extendió a la bebé a sus brazos

-Yo? Pero, es que ella es tan… frágil y pequeña

-Vamos, no tengas miedo… no muerde… aún

-De acuerdo –tomó a la pequeña, ella sintió alejarse de su madre e hizo unos pucheritos, pero al verse segura en manos de su padre detuvo el llanto, se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo

-Lo ves Severus? Sabe que la amas, y ella te amará a ti por igual

-Es el día más feliz de mi vida

-De nuestras vidas cielo… de nuestras vidas

Snape puso a la bebita de vuelta en los brazos de su madre y las dejó descansar, se lo merecían; salió de la habitación y se topó de frente con Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio.

-Buenas tardes Severus

-profesor Dumbledore, que hace usted aquí?

-Vine a compartir este momento especial con ustedes y a felicitarlos a nombre de todos los profesores del colegio

-Pues… gracias, señor

-Y también a decirte que no te preocupes por la junta que estaba programada para hoy, estoy seguro que el consejo escolar entenderá la situación, tú ahora debes quedarte con tu familia

-Pues… Gracias

El director regresó al colegio y disculpó la ausencia de Snape en la junta, era de las mas importantes del año, la primera del ciclo y donde se decidían nuevos protocolos y esas cosas. Los miembros del Consejo lo entendieron perfectamente, y especialmente uno de ellos estaba sorprendido por la noticia, cómo es que Lucius Malfoy no se había enterado del embarazo de Prudence y menos de que el bebé había nacido ese mismo día? Bueno… ese asunto ya lo arreglaría el mismo con Snape.

Mientras tanto, en San Mungo, Snape ayudaba a Prudence a alistarse para llevarla de regreso a casa, cuando se disponían a salir de la habitación entraron las dos personas que Prue menos esperaba encontrar en ese momento.

-Hola hermanita!

-Pipper? –Prue estaba tan sorprendida de ver a sus hermanas ahí, justo enfrente de ella –Phoebe? Qué hacen aquí?

-Visitarte, qué mas? Y a conocer a nuestra pequeña sobrinita

-Pero cómo se enteraron?

-Somos brujas… recuerdas? El poder de tres… solo supimos que debíamos estar aquí contigo

-Y cómo encontraron en el hospital? Eso…

-Oh! Bueno, eso no te lo podemos decir –por fin hablo Pipper –lo importante es que aquí estamos y que esta bebé es toda una Halliwell

-Ejem… -Snape se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar en el lugar –Buenas tardes… ustedes son…

-Oh! Pero que groseras –se disculpó Phoebe –somos Phoebe y Pipper, las hermanas de Prue

-El es mi esposo, Severus –lo presentó Prudence

-Mucho gusto

-Y… ya saben cómo la llamarán Prue? –preguntó Pipper

-Em… bueno, no, creíamos que sería niño y… no pensamos en nombres de niña

-Priscila? Perla? Penny? –Sugería Phoebe –o ya se… Phoebe! Un bonito nombre no creen?

-Creo que tengo el apropiado… lo leí en un libro de hadas hace poco –proponía Snape

-Si amor… dilo

-Kadma

-Kadma? –Phoebe puso cara de que era un sacrilegio ponerle ese nombre –Porqué no Padma? Suena bonito

-No te obsesiones con la 'P' quieres Phoebe? –Al parecer a Prue también le gustaba ese nombre –creo que Kadma es perfecto

-Pues Kadma será entonces…

-Ahora íbamos a la casa, nos acompañan?

-No…verás, es un viaje corto y rápido… el trabajo, tú sabes…

-Si claro… esta bien, gracias por venir

-A nosotras nos da mas gusto

-Hasta luego Kadma –se despidieron sus tías –y bienvenida, bienvenida a la familia Halliwell –y con un beso la dejaron sola con sus padres

-Snape Halliwell –completó Prue.

4


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**Capitulo 2 'Primeras Impresiones'**

La primera impresión siempre es la más importante, y aunque no se debe juzgar un libro por su portada, esa primera vez nunca se olvida. Así fue la primera vez que Kadma Snape Halliwell pisó Hogwarts, antes de que cumpliera los 11 años, antes de que recibiera su carta de bienvenida, antes de que supiera en qué casa la sortearía el Sombrero Seleccionador, la pequeña Kadma de tan solo 6 años acompañó a su padre al trabajo.

-Pero cariño, dónde la dejaré?

-Por favor Severus, si controlas a adolescentes que nadie querría tener, cómo es posible que no quieras llevar a Kadma?

-Es diferente Prue, ella es mi hija… no puedo tratarla así en frente de los alumnos

-No te estoy diciendo que la lleves a las clases

-Pero… y si escucha algo?

-Como qué? No creo que a nuestra pequeña le importe mucho las habladurías con lo mucho que ama a su papi –y le dedicó a su marido una mirada que era infalible

-Oh… muy bien, pero te haré responsable de lo que sea que pase

-Qué puede pasar? Solo que nuestra hija les enseñe a tus alumnos a preparar una adecuada poción revitalizante

Con esto, Prudence salió apresurada a atender sus asuntos y dejó a padre e hija solos en casa. Kadma ya había escuchado toda la conversación y se sentía bien de lo orgullosa que su madre estaba de ella, pero al mismo tiempo la embargó una duda. Por qué su papi no la quería llevar al colegio? Qué podría escuchar ella que fuera tan malo? Ya era una niña grande y sabía cuidar de ella misma, tal vez ese era el momento de demostrárselo. Kadma salió de su escondite muy inocentemente como si no supiera nada de lo ocurrido.

-Papi! Listo?

-Cómo? Ya tan pronto? –una risita salió de la pequeña como creyendo que era demasiado obvio

-Si, mami me dijo que me llevarías contigo a Hogwarts

-Mmm, así que esto era un complot –la mirada en Snape era traviesa, como siempre que bromeaba con su hija

-Algo así, pero no en contra tuya… mas bien de tus alumnos

-De mis alumnos? Cómo es eso?

-Mami dice que los pondré en ridículo con la buena mano que tengo para las pociones, qué dices? Me dejas darles unas lecciones?

-Ah! Vaya! Es eso… -con una sonrisa picara terminó –claro que si mi pequeña, pero solo en la clase que yo te diga, si? Vamos, el Colegio espera.

Llegando a la puerta del colegio Snape llamó a la puerta, Filch el conserje abrió y recibió al profesor junto con su hija, a Kadma no le hacía mucha gracia ese hombre, se veía que era de cuidado, y la mirada de la gata que cargaba le daba miedo, y eso ya era mucho, porque Kadma era una amante de los gatos, desde hacía tiempo quería uno pero no lo había podido tener aún. La niña siguió a su padre hasta su aula en las mazmorras del castillo, ahí Snape preparó las instrucciones de su siguiente clase y luego llevó a Kadma a la habitación contigua, su despacho.

-Quédate aquí un rato si pequeña? Solo es una clase con quinto grado, no tardaré mucho

-Pero tú me dijiste…

-Ridiculizarás un poco a los de segundo, si? A ellos les toca una poción de sueño… esa te sale muy bien

-De acuerdo –Kadma se cruzó de brazos como diciendo que la verdad no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero no le quedaba de otra

-Esa es mi niña… ahora vuelvo, tengo que arreglar algo antes de que lleguen los alumnos

-Y luego puedo ir al campo de quidditch?

-Lo pensaré… depende que tan bien salga esa poción

-Entonces pasaremos toda la tarde ahí –una sonrisa enorme llenaba el rostro de la pequeña

-Me gusta la confianza que tienes en ti misma, ahora vuelvo

Y salió de su despacho dejando sola a Kadma, ella era una niña curiosa, y algo inquieta, siempre le gustaba estar averiguando las cosas, leyendo los libros de su padre, le apasionaba el quidditch y las pociones, decidió que no haría mas que jugar con su pequeño gatito que había llevado, ese gato era muy especial para ella, era el único juguete que nunca soltaba, era aun más querido que su escobita voladora, Mikey, un gatito negro de peluche con unos hermosos ojos grises había estado con ella desde siempre, por eso lo había llevado en esa primera vez al colegio.

-Mikey… dónde estás gato travieso… Mikey? –no estaba por ningún lado en el despacho, no podía perderse, Kadma empezaba a desesperarse, miraba una y otra vez la puerta que daba al salón de clases –No, papi dijo que me quedara aquí… pero, y si esta ahí? Y si alguien lo encuentra y se lo lleva? Nadie puede tocar a mi Mikey –Así que abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al salón vacío, ahí estaba su fiel amigo, sobre el escritorio de su papi vigilando el lugar –Ahí estas pequeñito…

Miró hacia la puerta algo dubitativa, entonces caminó sigilosamente hasta donde su amiguito y lo tomó con sus manitas, le dio un gran abrazo –No vuelvas a hacerlo –le susurró al animal; un barullo se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta y cuando se disponía a regresar al despacho, esta se abrió, un grupo de alumnos entraron a ocupar sus lugares entre las filas, todos sacaban sus libros de pociones y sus calderos, Kadma se había ocultado bajo el escritorio antes de que nadie pudiera verla, pero ahora, cómo regresaría al despacho? Su padre la iba a ver ahí, no quería hacerlo enojar, lo mejor sería quedarse ahí sin hacer ningún ruido y cuando tuviera la oportunidad atravesaría el salón hasta donde se supone que debería estar. Enfrente del escritorio había un resquicio por donde la niña podía ver que era lo que pasaba en el salón, qué era lo que los alumnos hacían y hasta la pizarra, miraba a cada uno de los chicos y chicas que se alistaban para su clase, había uno gordito que parecía muy nervioso, junto a el un pelirrojo alto y con cara de desesperación, al lado una niña con espeso y abundante cabello castaño leía su libro de texto, y en la orilla, casi se podría decir que oculto, estaba un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro y despeinado, usaba gafas y tampoco parecía muy contento en esa clase. Entonces, la puerta se abrió y entro Severus Snape, con su ondeante túnica negra, parecía enojado, quién lo habría hecho enojar? Sus pasos resonaban en las paredes, todos lo miraban muy serios, cuando llegó hasta el frente de todos, Snape solo dijo

-Ya les di la teoría de esta poción la clase anterior, las instrucciones –agitó su varita –están en la pizarra, pueden empezar, al terminar la clase revisaré sus avances, no espero que la terminen, pero quiero ver algo decente dentro de una hora

Justo cuando Snape se dirigía a su escritorio, un chico del otro lado de la mazmorra lo llamó, Kadma quería ver quien era, pero la túnica de su padre le tapaba la vista

-Disculpe profesor, pero estuve ausente la clase anterior porque la profesora Umbridge me mando llamar y…

-No hay problema señor Malfoy, por esta clase creo que puede copiar los apuntes de sus compañeros, pero la próxima no hay excusa

-Gracias profesor

Cuando Snape se movió de donde estaba y se sentó detrás del escritorio sin mirar (e ignorando a la niña) Kadma pudo ver quién había hablado, era un muchacho muy guapo, de piel pálida y cabello rubio platinado que le caía en el rostro acentuando el hermoso color gris de sus ojos, miró a su gato de peluche –Mira Mikey, son como los tuyos –le susurró en la oreja, ese chico le agradó mucho, y lo observó durante toda la clase, el tiempo se le fue volando, y cuando Snape se levantó a abrir la puerta para dejar salir a todos, Kadma de deslizó al despacho mientras todos se levantaban y la cubrían. Una vez a salvo, respiró profundamente y se sobresaltó un poquito cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Severus entrar.

-Cómo te portaste pequeña?

-Pues… no hay nada roto, no quemé nada… la habitación esta completa… yo diría que bien

-Muy graciosa, puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro papi, lo que quieras

-Puedes ir al salón y traerme los pergaminos que dejé sobre el escritorio?

-Sip… en dos segundos… pero cuida a Mikey, si?

-Muy bien

Kadma fue de nuevo al escritorio de Snape y se esta vez se subió a la silla, vio un par de pergaminos, unos con puntos de casas y esas cosas y otro con instrucciones para las siguientes clases, los tomó y cuando se bajaba de ahí, la puerta volvió a abrirse

-Profesor… -pero no terminó la frase, era el chico rubio de la clase anterior –eh, perdón, tú debes ser… la hija del profesor Snape

Kadma solo asintió con la cabeza, estaba sonrojada, no sabía qué hacer, le daba pena, porqué tenía que regresarse en ese momento?

-Ah, pues… -el chico caminaba hacia ella con la mochila al hombro 'detente por favor' pensaba ella –mucho gusto –estiró la mano hacia ella –soy Draco Malfoy

-Mucho gusto –respondió en un susurro casi inaudible, estrecharon las manos, y ella sintió frío, una sensación extraña que le recorría la espalda, tembló un poquito y lo soltó

-Tú cómo te llamas?

-Kadma

-Que bonito nombre –esto hizo que Kadma se sonrojara por completo –sabía que el profesor tenía una hija, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan bonita

-Gracias –dijo en un murmuro

-Y tu papá? Aún está aquí?

-Eh, si, esta ahí –y señaló la puerta

-Gracias, iré a verlo… y mucho gusto –rozó su mejilla con los dedos y desapareció tras la puerta

Esos dos segundos fueron intensos, el corazón de Kadma latía muy rápido, se había quedado helada –debí parecerle tonta –pensó, así que tomó los pergaminos que le había pedido su padre y espero hasta no escuchar mas la voz de Draco para ir a entregarlos. Ella nunca le dijo a su padre lo que había pensado al ver al joven Malfoy por primera vez, ni lo que había sentido mientras el sostuvo su mano, esas eran cosas que solo le contaba a su mami, para eso eran tan amigas.

Prue se sorprendió cuando escuchó el relato de su hija, y al término de este le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo solo dos cosas 'Los sentimientos son complejos e inexplicables, solo ella misma podría darse lar respuestas que buscaba, pero eso sería mas adelante, cuando creciera un poco mas' y la segunda 'por algo pasan las cosas'.

10


	3. Hogwarts

**Capitulo 3 'Hogwarts'**

El primer día de clases puede ser el más esperado por un niño o el más temido, para Kadma Snape era muy esperado, ansiaba mucho tener clases de pociones con su padre y era precisamente esto lo que aterraba a Severus, la reputación de ser el peor profesor de todo Hogwarts no le importaba, no hasta que la posibilidad de que su hija lo supiera y la maravillosa visión que tenía de el pudiera cambiar, pero Snape no podía cambiar de ser el ácido profesor de pociones a ser el adorable padre de familia de un momento a otro, si comenzaba a ablandarse significaba perder el respeto de los alumnos, no quería ser otro mas del montón, el era de lo mas respetable, aunque también temido, qué pasaría si se malinterpretaba lo que había pasado años atrás cuando se le llamaba traidor, claro que había quienes lo consideraban todavía uno, no soportaría que su nena escuchara todo eso, y más conociendo el carácter de ella, si le salía lo Snape por una situación así, quienquiera que dijera algo malo de el tendría que tener mucho cuidado con su bebé… o peor… qué tal si ella lo creía todo?

-No seas tonto Severus, te lo he dicho mil veces, Kadma sabe lo que pasó, ella estaba presente cuando tuviste que huir, cuando llegaste mal herido, cuando te absolvieron por el cargo de traición y se aclaró todo –Prue ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, nunca había visto así de paranoico a su marido, era desesperante hasta cierto punto

-Si, claro –respiró hondo –ella me quiere, y yo a ella… qué podría pasar?

En ese momento Kadma bajaba las escaleras con su baúl por atrás, no sabía porqué su papi estaba tan nervioso, se veía transparente, considerando que Snape siempre estaba pálido, andaba de un lado para otro murmurando cosas, se exaltaba fácilmente, pero por lo que veía en ese instante, Prue había podido calmarlo un poco, por lo menos ya estaba un poco mas quieto

-Bueno… creo que llegó la hora –anunció Prue –vamos o te dejará el tren

-Vivo a cinco minutos del colegio… no puedo unirme a los demás en la estación de Hogsmeade?

-No –aclaró Snape –ahora ya eres una alumna, no puedes llegar como quieras… tienes que seguir el protocolo

-Habla el papi o el profesor?

Esta pregunta contrarió mucho a Snape, en otra época le hubiera hecho gracia, pero en este momento hacía exactamente lo contrario, lo cual Prue notó inmediatamente, así que salió al rescate de su marido

-Lo dice como cualquier padre de familia que se preocupa por la educación de su hija

-Pero vendrás conmigo, verdad papi? –ah, esa mirada, igual a la de Prue… irresistible

-No hija, tengo que estar en el Colegio, el primer día de clases es muy importante, y como jefe de casa tengo que arreglar muchas cosas

-Mmm, está bien… entonces dame un abrazo

-Y un beso también –ambos extendieron sus brazos y se unieron como nunca antes.

Prudence llevó a Kadma a la estación de King's Cross y la llevó hasta un compartimiento vacío, ambas cargaron el baúl que contenía todo el material necesario para el primer año de educación mágica, luego de eso, Prue le pidió a su hija que esperara un momento, le tenía un regalo de cumpleaños… un poco adelantado, pero sabía que le gustaría mucho a su hija. La dejó y al cabo de cinco minutos estaba de regreso con una caja de tamaño mediano de color negro con un gran moño rojo, la extendió a ella y se la entregó en sus manos

-Vaya… creo que es el regalo mas grande que he recibido

-Y es una gran responsabilidad, yo se que te va a gustar mucho –la caja se movió de repente saltando fuera de las maños de su dueña

-No puede ser! –una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kadma –mami! Es lo que yo creo que es?

-Ábrelo y lo sabremos

De inmediato tomó la caja de vuelta en sus manos, desató el listón que la cerraba, levantó la tapa y era precisamente lo que ella quería, aquello que había deseado por mucho tiempo y que no se lo habían dado, ahora sabía que sus padres habían esperado el momento indicado para dárselo

-Es precioso! Pero que bonito gatito!

Lo sacó de la caja y lo abrazó delicadamente, un gatito de color gris y ojos verdes, el animalito le devolvió la mirada y se acurrucó en sus brazos

-Sabía que tu también le gustarías a el… y tu padre no lo quería porque lo rasguñó un poquito

-Solo estabas jugando verdad Osiris? –le preguntó al pequeño gatito levantándolo hasta la altura de sus ojos

-Osiris?

-Si… así lo llamaré, sabes cuánto me gusta la cultura Egipcia, es de las más fascinantes, y Osiris es mi Dios favorito

-Algo tétrico no crees?

-No puedo evitarlo… así soy yo, ja! –esa sonrisa como diciendo 'soy taaan inocente' no se la creía nadie, pero era gracioso ver como se expresaba

-Vamos, en tu baúl guardé una camita, es para Osiris, así lo podrás mantener contigo también en tu dormitorio

-A menos que quiera dormir conmigo… pero no lo creo

-Wow, eso si no lo puedo creer, pero si siempre has querido un gato para tratarlo como un bebé, será el gato mejor tratado de toda Gran Bretaña

-Es que no creo que a Mikey le haga mucha gracia

-Oh claro! No pensamos en Mikey… supongo que ambos pueden compartir la cama

-Mejor sigo durmiendo con Mikey y que Osiris disfrute de su nueva cama

Un gato era lo que Kadma más deseaba en todo el mundo, era una amante de los felinos, se le hacían muy elegantes y hermosos, orgullosos, característica que compartían con ella, el orgullo de una combinación Halliwell-Snape no era nada sencillo, muy fuerte, era la principal arma de Kadma, acompañada del sarcasmo, un inmenso amor por su familia y la plena convicción de que no había una mejor que la de ella.

Finalmente su madre la dejó sola para que se conociera mejor con su nuevo amigo y para que socializara un poco con los otros alumnos también. A sólo dos minutos de que se quedara sola en su compartimiento asomó la cabeza una niña de pelo oscuro y largo como el de ella, con la diferencia de que su piel era blanca como la nieve, acompañada de una chica con las mismas características que ella pero un poco mas pequeña, parecían hermanas

-Hola… podemos ocupar este compartimiento contigo? El tren empieza a llenarse –dijo la más grande de las dos

-Si claro –respondió sin dudar Kadma… era la perfecta oportunidad para empezar a relacionarse

-Gracias –respondió la otra chica –primer año verdad?

-Si, soy nueva

-También es mi primer año, cómo te llamas?

-Kadma

-Kadma qué? Debes tener apellido…

-Kadma Snape Halliwell… y tu?

-Snape?... no serás hija del profesor Severus Snape? –preguntó la otra chica

-Si, el es mi padre… y ustedes cómo se llaman?

-Yo soy Kassidy Malfoy –se presentó la mayor –y ella es mi hermana Galadriel

-Mucho gusto –siguió Galadriel –puedes llamarme Gala, es bueno escuchar que vengas de una buena familia, no quisiera pensar el relacionarme con algún sangre sucia que ande por ahí

-Malfoy dijiste? Son algo de Draco Malfoy?

-Si… es nuestro hermano –aclaro Kassidy –bueno, de hecho es mi medio hermano, yo solo soy hija de Lucius, Gala y Draco son hijos de el y Narcisa

-Si, he escuchado de sus padres… presidente del consejo escolar, no?

-Si, y cómo sabes de mi hermano? –preguntó Galadriel

-Dime por favor que no eres de su club de fans porque no soportamos a esas chicas –continuó Kassidy

-club de fans? Para nada! Lo conocí hace un tiempo, cuando el estudiaba aquí, en una clase de mi padre

-Ah… que bien! Entonces tendrás una excelente relación con nuestra familia, y ya sabes en que casa quieres estar?

-Slytherin –respondió Kadma sin pensar –siempre he querido pertenecer a esa casa

-Si… yo también quería estar ahí –se lamentó Kassidy –pero ya ves –señaló su corbata azul y plata –soy Ravenclaw… aunque no es tan malo, es una casa elitista… no cualquiera entra aquí, aunque aun así Narcisa dice que soy la desgracia por no entrar a Slytherin

-Sabes que mamá no habla en serio… te quiere, a su manera

-Y tu Gala? También quieres estar en Slytherin?

-Claro Kadma! Como toda mi familia

-Y tu en que grado estás Kassidy?

-En segundo, apenas entré el año pasado

El Expreso de Hogwarts siguió su curso y la conversación no terminaba, hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y bajaron del tren, un semi-gigante ya conocido por todos guiaba a la multitud con su enorme lámpara colgando de su brazo, Rubeus Hagrid subía a un bote al borde del lago negro, Kassidy se había despedido de su hermana y de la chica nueva cuando subió a un carruaje sin caballos que la llevaría hasta el colegio, mientras que las otras dos niñas subían a los botes como el resto de los de primer año. Al llegar al otro lado del lago bajaron de las embarcaciones y siguieron la fila que las llevó hasta el enorme vestíbulo del Castillo de Hogwarts. Una mujer los esperaba al pie de la escalera para guiarlos al Gran Comedor donde el resto de los alumnos esperaban impacientes a los nuevos alumnos… y la cena también.

-Buenas noches a todos –Saludó la mujer de rostro pálido –soy la profesora Sinistra. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, antes de llevarlos del otro lado de la puerta, en donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de selección, es mi deber decirles las reglas básicas de este colegio. Entraremos en el gran comedor en dos filas, los llamaré según la lista que tengo aquí y uno por uno se sentarán en el taburete al frente del resto del colegio donde se les colocará el sombrero seleccionador y el nos dirá a qué casa deben ir; segundo, mientras estén en Hogwarts su casa y sus miembros serán como su familia, cada año las cuatro casas compiten por la copa de las casas, la cual se gana con puntos, puntos que podrán ganar con sus logros, tareas y cumpliendo las reglas estipuladas, si las rompen, los profesores y personal docente están en todo su derecho de quitarles los puntos que ellos crean convenientes. Las cuatro casas que existen son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ahora… síganme por favor

El grupo de alumnos se formó en una fila de dos en dos, juntos desfilaron en medio de las cuatro enormes mesas que llenaban el recinto, como cada año todos estiraban los cuellos para ver mejor a los nuevos alumnos de primer año. La fila se detuvo cuando llegaron al frente de todos, la profesora Sinistra desplegó el pergamino que llevaba en la mano y comenzó a llamar a los alumnos de la fila para ser seleccionados. Mientras, Kadma y Galadriel miraban a la mesa de profesores suponiendo quién enseñaba cada materia (aunque Kadma bien sabía quién enseñaba que) y ahí estaba… Kadma saludaba por lo bajo a su papi, el le respondía el saludo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Galadriel también saludaba a alguien, Kadma volteó y ahí estaba Lucius Malfoy, a la orilla de la mesa, junto al profesor Flitwick, conversaban un poco mientras Lucius saludaba a sus hijas. Galadriel volteó y buscó a Kassidy entre los Ravenclaws, cuando la encontró le dijo a Kadma en donde estaba para que también la saludara, desde su lugar les deseaba suerte y le pedía a sus amigos que hicieran lo mismo.

-Almond, Catherine –La primer seleccionada de la noche… una Gryffindor según el sombrero

-Madden, Benjamín –llamó Sinistra y un chico de pelo negro y aspecto rudo salió de la fila para llegar hasta el taburete, se colocó el sombrero

-SLYTHERIN! –anunció este, Su hermano gemelo Joel fue a Hufflepuff

-Qué? –Se preguntó Galadriel cuando vio a Joel caminar a la mesa amarillo y negro –cómo pueden ser gemelos si uno está en la mejor casa y el otro en la peor

-Creo que por dentro no son tan gemelos no crees?... pero si Benjamín está en Slytherin yo también quiero estar jajaja -dijo Kadma con una gran sonrisa

-Ja! Así que a ti también te gustan los chicos malos eh…

-Algo así –pero su conversación tendría que esperar porque en ese momento llamaban a Galadriel al frente

-Malfoy, Galadriel –ella caminó algo nerviosa hasta el frente, mirando a su padre y a su hermana… se sentó, colocaron el sombrero sobre su cabeza, se tardó unos segundos, parecía que discutían algo… cómo se podía a discutir con un sombrero? Justo en ese instante el sombrero anunciaba la casa de su amiga, para sorpresa de todos

-RAVENCLAW –gritó el sombrero

Galadriel se quitó el sombrero algo molesta, en medio de los aplausos de la mesa azul se unió a ellos y se sentó junto a su hermana, Kassidy sonreía mucho, pero Galadriel no tanto, para un Malfoy era casi un requisito indispensable entrar a Slytherin, y ella era la segunda que no lo hacía. La ceremonia seguía su curso y la fila disminuía notablemente conforme los nuevos se unían a sus mesas correspondientes, ya quedaban pocos alumnos cuando el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio y lleno de expectación al escuchar el nombre

-Snape, Kadma

Kadma caminó lo mas tranquila pero velozmente que pudo, miraba de reojo a su padre y le incomodó bastante ver que muchos se levantaban de sus asientos solo para verla, afortunadamente el sombrero tapó sus ojos y apenas veía el brillante mármol del piso, y luego, escuchó una vocecilla en su oído

-Ah! De nuevo una Snape, pensé que nunca llegaría el día… veamos… una decisión difícil

-Difícil? –pensó Kadma –Qué tan difícil podría ser? Soy toda una Slytherin!

-No no no, según lo que yo veo, si tienes muchas de las características que el gran Salazar buscaba en sus alumnos, consigues lo que quieres si… y eres muy astuta… pero… hay otras cualidades que resaltan mas en ti… una valiosa mente, bastante ágil…

-Qué?... como mamá?

-si… serás… RAVENCLAW!

Kadma se quitó el sombrero, lo regresó a Sinistra y se sentó en el lugar que le abrieron las hermanas Malfoy, miró a su padre de una forma en que no lo había hecho nunca, como apenada por eso, aunque no era del todo malo, su madre tenía esas características Ravenclaw, y así la amaba, no? El banquete no tardó mucho en empezar, después claro, de las palabras de la directora, Minerva McGonagall, las recomendaciones de conducta y unos anuncios del Consejo Escolar.

17


	4. El Reto de Kassidy

Hola! bueno, se que me tarde un poco en subir este, pero como que el sistema no me dejaba... en fin, ya en este entramos de lleno a la historia que quiero contarles, digamos que los anteriores eran como una pequeña gran introducción al mundo de Kadma... espero que les guste y que lo disfruten... y ya está el capítulo cinco, ahora escribo el seis, será como un _song fic _aun no decido si se llamara _Last Waltz_ o _Liquid_ ... en fin, los dejo leer...

Bsos!

* * *

**Capitulo 4 'El Reto de Kassidy'**

La amistad es algo de lo mas valioso que alguien puede tener, Kadma Snape había encontrado a sus mejores amigas desde su primer día de clases, las hermanas Malfoy y ella eran inseparables, estaban en la misma casa, Galadriel y ella asistían a las mismas clases y Kassidy siempre las veía en sus ratos libres, hasta en los veranos se llegaban a ver por eventos en los que sus padres coincidían, o en el Callejón Diagon para comprar su material de clases, a pesar de eso y de ser su sexto año en Hogwarts, Kadma nunca había conocido a la madre de Galadriel; Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer muy reconocida, de familias muy importantes, pero nunca había tenido el honor de conocerla personalmente, en cambio a Lucius Malfoy si lo veía bastante seguido, si no era entre clases, era en las juntas de profesores, en los partidos de Quidditch, en casi cualquier evento al que ella asistiera; y al que siempre había querido encontrarse pero nunca se había dado la ocasión, era a Draco, recordaba como si hubiera sido hacía 5 minutos el rostro del jovencito de 16 años que se encontró en el aula de pociones, se preguntaba cómo era ahora, no lo había vuelto a ver desde ese día, pero según lo que decían sus hermanas viajaba mucho debido a su trabajo y era muy perseguido por las chicas, un gran partido al alcance de muy pocas personas.

Algún día se le ocurrió a Kadma preguntar si no pensaba casarse, la respuesta de Galadriel fue bastante desconcertante

-Draco? –tardó como diez minutos en parar de reír –no lo creo, no porque no pueda, el podría escoger a cualquier chica que quisiera, es simplemente que mi hermano no es de esos que se casan y viven felices por siempre con su esposa ama de casa, no, Draco no está hecho para el matrimonio

-Te recuerdo Galadriel, que por el simple hecho de ser el hombre de la familia y además el hermano mayor debe casarse para mantener la línea, y debe elegir muy bien a la chica con la que se casará

-Se casará solo por compromiso, solo por eso

No sabía porque, pero a Kadma le molestaba bastante que hablaran así de su hermano, que no lo querían? A lo mejor era porque estaba muy ocupado y casi no lo veían que pensaban así de el, tal vez el tenía una novia en alguno de tantos países a los que iba, no lo sabía, no sabía que pensar.

Para ser la primera semana de su sexto año Kadma parecía muy triste, algo raro en ella, generalmente estaba alegre, lo cual, desde luego, notaron inmediatamente sus amigas, Gala intentó varias veces de obtener respuesta, pero Kadma se negaba a decirle el porqué de la cara larga, y una noche, Kadma subió sol a su habitación en silencio y sin decirle a nadie aprovechando la distracción de toda la gente en la sala común, atravesó el umbral de la puerta, se tiró boca-arriba sobre la cama de terciopelo azul, giró su cabeza y apreció la brillante luna de plata que iluminaba con su blanca luz el rostro, dándole el aspecto de cierta forma como de ahogada. Recostada en la habitación y sumida en sus pensamientos dejó escapar una lágrima y comenzó a hablar en inglés para sí misma como generalmente lo hacía cuando estaba extremadamente enojada o inusualmente triste; desde la puerta su amiga la observaba sin poder hacer nada, solo escuchaba como repetía una y otra vez 'era mío, era mío, porqué no lo recibí?' y en ese momento entendió la razón del estado emocional de la joven señorita Snape; Gala entró a la habitación y se sentó junto a su amiga que al sentirla inmediatamente guardó silencio absoluto

-No tienes que decirme nada sino quieres Kad, pero ya sé porqué has estado tan extraña estos días, es por el quidditch verdad?

-No –limpió las lágrimas de su rostro –quién te dijo semejante tontería?

-Nadie me lo tiene que decir, solo lo deduje… Ross ya no está este año, eso quiere decir que la capitanía quedó vacante… y no te dieron el puesto verdad?

-No –respondió en un leve murmullo

-No te preocupes amiga, sabemos que eres la mejor jugadora que tienen, tal vez Ross se la dejó a alguno de sus amigos como es la absurda tradición de los capitanes

-No entiendes Gala –por fin la miró a los ojos –no había mejor candidato, todos los amigos de Ross salieron este año, no había a quién le dejara la capitanía, el me dijo que yo sería su sucesora, ya había planeado tantas cosas… eso era muy importante para mi, desde que entré al equipo he trabajado muy duro para obtener ese puesto

-Lo sé amiga, lo sé… sabes quién es el capitán?

-No, aun no han dado ningún aviso, y supongo que tendré que hacer pruebas y no se si pueda en este estado

En ese momento alguien tocó la ventana… la ventana? En la torre?

-Mira! Una lechuza… no es la mía –dijo Galadriel

-Ni la mía… para quién será?

Abrieron la ventana y le dejaron libre la entrada al ave que se posó en las piernas de Kadma y levantó la pata obedientemente para que desataran la carta que llevaba, en cuanto estuvo lista salió velozmente, pero en lugar de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche se dirigió a la lechucería

-Que raro, será del colegio? –Kadma no habló, ni siquiera se movió, permanecía tiesa como hielo mirando el sobre con el escudo del colegio y un sello lacrado rojo escarlata –Kad?

-No he hecho nada malo, o si?

-No que yo sepa, ábrelo o nunca sabremos que es

Kadma abrió el sobre, sacó un pergamino corto con una escritura ya conocida para ella, dejó el sobre en sus rodillas y resbaló hacia el terciopelo de su cama una brillante y plateada insignia con una gran 'R' y una 'Q' grabadas

-Te lo dije! –gritó Galadriel

-Debe ser una broma, los capitanes los asignan durante el verano

-Lee la carta y dime que dice, si?

-Querida Señorita Snape –comenzó a leer –lamentamos el retraso con los nombramientos de este año, pero tuvimos un ligero problema con las lechuzas, esperamos que nos disculpe por la demora y que aún acepte el puesto que le hemos reservado para este año; es nuestro placer informarle que ha sido nombrada capitana de Quidditch de la casa Ravenclaw.

-Aja… una broma… seguramente

A partir de ese día, todo volvió a la normalidad, Kadma estaba de buen humor como siempre, aunque ahora tenía un poco menos de tiempo por el hecho de que tenía que organizar pruebas y entrenamientos del equipo de quidditch,.

Para Octubre los estudiantes de sexto año ya estaban vueltos locos con las clases que tomaban, como ya eran especializadas en lo que pretendían estudiar tenían que trabajar muy duro, hacer investigaciones, ensayos, pociones, y miles de cosas, apenas les quedaba algo de tiempo para ellos. Para el primero de octubre un revuelo inundaba Hogwarts, ninguna de las tres chicas sabía el porqué de la gran excitación en el vestíbulo, todo el mundo estaba allí, las chicas se ponían de puntillas para leer el tablón de anuncios y salían de entre la multitud hablando de cómo lucía su cabello o de que color les iba mejor, incluso cuando Polet, una chica de la clase de Gala y Kadma, pasó por ahí hablando de que el verde era el color que hacía resaltar su belleza Kassidy tuvo que reír y hacer un comentario

-Por favor chica! Si un excelente maquillaje y una poción no te ayudan, un color menos lo hará!

Polet solo la miró llena de ira, se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando con la nariz en alto, entonces las tres se abrieron camino entre la gente para leer que era lo que causaba ese efecto en las masas. Kadma solo tomó fuertemente las manos de sus amigas y les sonrió; el profesorado estaba organizando una mascarada para celebrar la noche de Halloween para los chicos de 4° a 7° año y una tardeada en Hogsmeade para los de grados inferiores.

-Excelente –murmuro Kassidy

-Planes para Halloween hermanita?

-Apenas los estoy ideando Gala… pero suena bastante bien

-Oh no… -suspiró Kadma

-Qué pasa? Deberías estar feliz! Habrá una gran fiesta y seremos las reinas!

-Si claro… tendremos que llevar pareja, no ven?

-Eso no es ningún problema para nosotras que yo sepa

-No, no lo es para ustedes

-Qué te hace pensar que te costará trabajo encontrar a alguien?

-Por favor amigas, aprecio su apoyo pero solo respóndanme… quién va a querer ir al baile con la hija del profesor Snape… en un lugar en donde el va a estar presente…

-Okay… si, será un poco mas complicado de lo que creíamos, pero no imposible

-Que hay de Benjamín? –pregunto Kassidy –no saliste con el en el verano?

-Benji? Si, claro, papá casi lo mata porque le dejó quince minutos tarde en la puerta de la casa

-Eh… bueno, el no… Markus?

-Le da miedo mi personalidad… ah claro y que lo vuelva a golpear por tratar de llegar mas lejos de lo que yo le permito

-No… creo que tampoco…Michael?

-Michael? Michael James?... ni loca, prefirió a Simmons en mi lugar, no seré segundo plato ni tomaré lo que las demás dejan

-Lo haces difícil, sabías? –Preguntó Galadriel –porque no te ablandas un poco y sales como yo y Matt?

-Si, seguro… miren, entre mi personalidad y mi papi… esto será un gran reto

-Lo acepto –Dijo muy segura de si misma Kassidy –será mi reto de Halloween… y te apuesto que lo superaré exitosamente, es mas, si no te consigo una pareja digna y de tu agrado haré tu tarea por un mes, de acuerdo?

-Muy bien

-Y si lo hago… estaré tan satisfecha de mi misma que lo mas seguro es que no me soportes por un tiempo… ah y me ayudaras en pociones

-Trato hecho


	5. Mascarada

_Hi! pues aqui está el capitulo cinco... la noche llego! espero que les guste... y dejan reviews _

_Bsos!_

**

* * *

Capitulo 5 'Mascarada'**

La fecha fijada ya casi estaba por llegar, faltaban escasas 24 horas para que el 31 de Noviembre alcanzara a Kassidy Malfoy y esta aun no había cumplido su reto de Halloween, no había podido conseguir un chico en todo Hogwarts que tuviera lo necesario para llevar al baile a Kadma Snape. De todos los chicos que había, la mayoría tenían miedo de que algo pasara esa noche y terminar siendo la víctima del profesor de pociones por el resto del ciclo escolar; y los pocos que aceptaron resultaron no ser del absoluto agrado de Kadma, así que el tiempo se le terminaba a Kassidy, al día siguiente ya era la noche de brujas y ella no había podido conseguir a nadie, y no era tanto por la apuesta que habían hecho, era mas bien porque no quería que Kadma se quedara sola esa prometedora noche en la oscuridad de su habitación o paseando por ahí mientras el resto de los alumnos disfrutaban de lo que sería una de las más memorables fiestas de sus vidas.

-Qué vamos a hacer hermana? –preguntaba igualmente preocupada Galadriel

-No lo se Gala, ya no hay opción alguna, los chicos que le agradaban a Kadma o le tienen miedo a su padre o ya consiguieron otra pareja

-Oh, y a todo esto, tu con quién vas?

-Yo? Pues con Billy, con quién mas?

-Con William Martin? El… Slytherin?

-Si, con el

-Es en serio? Cómo conseguiste una cita con el? Es el chico más imposible y cotizado de séptimo grado!

-Yo no conseguí nada, el me lo pidió

-De verdad? Wow… esta vez si me sorprendiste hermanita

-Yo estaba igual, supongo que me eligió a mi porque soy la única que no se le pone como alfombra para que pase encima de mi… digamos que no es mi estilo

-Supongo que el resto están que se mueren de envidia

-No, me quieren matar… pero bueno… y tu? Ya tienes alguien?

-Si, no te dije? Gerard me invitó

-En serio? Ese que tiene cara de vampiro?

-No me gustó nada como lo dijiste… si tiene cara de vampiro… de uno muy sexy

-Eh… bueno, como digas, que fijación la tuya con los tipos así, francamente yo me quedaba mejor con su amigo… como se llama?

-Cuál de todos?

-El pequeñito

-Está de tu tamaño… bueno, Frank?

-Si con el… pero como quieras, es tu cita, no la mía…

-Si, nosotras felices porque tenemos chicos y Kadma bien gracias

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que tengo al chico perfecto, es mas o menos lo que ella quiere, Snape no tendrá nada en contra de el, nos agrada a nosotras y es un chico bastante deseado… lo tengo!

-Se puede saber quién es ese Don Juan?

-Lo sabes, solo piénsalo, ahora vengo, tengo que avisarle!

-Ni siquiera se lo preguntarás?

-Aceptará, confía en mí –y Kassidy salió disparada escaleras arriba

Galadriel solo miró la túnica de su hermana ondear hasta perderse en un vuelta por el pasillo de la derecha, no tenía idea de quién se trataba, la única sala común que se encontraba por esos rumbos era la Gryffindor y definitivamente Kadma no aceptaría salir con ninguno de esos… a menos que se tratara del buscador del equipo, un tal Bruno, pero su hermana no se atrevería a dirigirle la palabra a un Gryffindor, y además mencionó que Snape no tendría nada en contra… entonces? Ah, Gala definitivamente no entendía nada, lo mejor sería ir a buscar a Kadma para arreglar lo de sus atuendos, las clases ya habían terminado y todo el mundo se dedicaría a los preparativos de la noche siguiente

-Así que… tu hermana no pudo con el reto –suspiró Kadma desde su cama con la mirada perdida en el techo de la habitación

-Cómo lo supiste?

-Si hubiera encontrado a alguien lo mas seguro es que te tuviera encima de mi gritando como loca que lo hicieron y que iré con ustedes al baile

-Para serte sincera Kad, no lo se, dice que encontró al candidato perfecto, pero no me ha dicho quien es, no tengo la menor idea de quien sea

-Un día antes? Todo el colegio tiene citas para mañana en la noche! No hay uno solo disponible, simplemente no iré

-No es obligatoria la pareja

-No pienso hacer tal aparición, no iré y ya, me pondré a preparar mi ensayo de Astronomía

-Es para la semana que viene

-No me vendrá mal adelantar un poco los deberes, el Quidditch empezará muy pronto y necesito que el equipo esté listo

-No irás ni siquiera por nosotras?

-Gala, sé que irás con Gerard, supongo que Kassidy ya tiene pareja… sobraré, no es necesario que hagan esto, en serio

De pronto la puerta se abrió y apareció en su habitación Kassidy con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada triunfal, solo se sentó en la cama junto a Kadma y le dio un gran abrazo mientras le susurraba al oído 'preparate para mis deberes'

-Qué? No es… no puede ser, quién es? Sabes que me tiene que agradar

-Definitivamente te agradará, no te lo puedo decir porque no quiero que mueras de la impresión, así que esperarás hasta mañana para saberlo, el te estará esperando en el vestíbulo a las ocho en punto

-De acuerdo, si no me gusta simplemente me regresaré a mi habitación, haré mis deberes de Astronomía y no saldré absolutamente para nada

-Trato hecho amiga, aunque se que me estarás eternamente agradecida. Serás la envidia del colegio entero, hasta de la profesora Parkinson

-Agh, esa… cosa. Solo por ella decidí dejar Adivinación sabes?

-Si, sé cuánto la odias, y sé que será la venganza perfecta

-Kassidy –interrumpió Galadriel –no lo habrás invitado a el o si?

-Si Gala, y mas te vale que no abras la boca, no queremos que Kadma sufra un colapso nervioso, o si?

-De qué hablan ustedes dos? Quién es ese chico? Qué podría tener el que me cause un colapso nervioso?

Absolutamente todas las chicas de Hogwarts estaban nerviosas por el evento que se daría esa noche, y cuando el reloj dio las seis no había una sola señorita en los pasillos, terrenos, aulas, o tocadores, todas y cada una de las alumnas de 4° a 7° grados estaban instaladas en sus habitaciones preparándose para la mascarada de Halloween, entre vapores de pociones, destellos de hechizos y nerviosismo en el ambiente los chicos escapaban para caminar y despejarse un poco.

-Maldita sea! –se escuchó un grito desde la torre Ravenclaw

-Qué pasa? –Preguntó Kassidy

-Quieres mirar mi cabello y decirme tu qué es lo que pasa? –respondió bastante molesta Kadma

-Déjamelo a mí –y con un par de movimientos de la varita Kassidy subió en un elegante peinado el cabello de su amiga

-Eres una genio!

-Lo sé, por cierto, qué vestido usarás?

-Ese… el que está sobre la cama, al lado está el antifaz

-Galadriel te dijo con quién saldrías?

-No, porqué?

-Escogiste un vestido totalmente de su estilo

-Ese es MI estilo

A unos minutos de inaugurado el baile a las ocho en punto de la noche la tensión había disminuido un poco, las chicas ya estaban listas, los muchachos estaban felices de que desaparecieran todos esos artículos y artilugios para la belleza; el vestíbulo de un blanco mármol generalmente lleno de un uniforme negro ahora lucía multicolor, lleno de máscaras y sonrisas. Las hermanas Malfoy dejaron a Kadma vistiéndose porque tenían que encontrarse con sus citas justo afuera de la sala común, para cuando la hija de Severus y Prudence salió, ellas ya no estaban ahí 'genial, cómo sabré quién es mi chico?' pensó Kadma, se colocó el antifaz negro con piedras verdes y plumas de pavo real sobre los ojos y salió camino al vestíbulo.

Cuando llegó ahí, la mayoría de la gente ya había entrado en el Gran Comedor, al parecer estaban anunciando la entrada de las parejas en el recinto a los profesores, personajes invitados y alumnos; al mirar al pié de la escalera vio a sus amigas acompañadas de sus parejas y con un chico un poco mas alto que ellas, con un porte impresionantemente elegante, llevaba un antifaz negro con destellos esmeralda que cubría poco mas de la mitad de su cara, pero que dejaba plenamente visibles sus inconfundibles ojos, Kadma se quedó helada en lo alto de la escalinata y fue hasta que Galadriel la llamó que recuperó la noción del tiempo y el espacio y bajó hasta donde sus amigas. Los reflejos de la luz de las velas en la blanca piedra hacían brillar aún más a Kadma, su morena piel combinaba perfectamente con el vestido recto y entallado de terciopelo negro con finos detalles en verde esmeralda y azul zafiro, las plumas de su antifaz le daban un toque elegantemente exótico y resaltaban el brillos en sus grandes ojos, sus manos cubiertas por finos y largos guantes de satín igualmente negro se deslizaban por el barandal hasta que llegó junto a las chicas y su pareja. El chico solo la seguía con la mirada, era difícil de entender cómo sin saber quién era ni cómo lo reconocería Kadma se había vestido a juego con el, el negro y verde de sus atuendos les daban una imagen sobria y distinguida. La chica solo sonrió y dirigiéndose a Kassidy, dijo.

-Y bien Kas? Has cumplido, quieres decirme quién es mi elegante pareja?

-Kadma –Kassidy tomó la mano de su amiga y la de su acompañante –el es, mi querido medio hermano, Draco Malfoy

-Señorita Snape –saludó Draco como todo un caballero –es un placer acompañarla esta noche

-El placer es mío Señor Malfoy

-Llámame Draco por favor, no quiero sentirme tan grande

-Entonces te pediré que me digas Kadma

A pesar de que sus rostros eran cubiertos por máscaras, sus miradas se enlazaron y no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, Draco no soltaba la mano de Kadma, y todo indicaba que ella tampoco quería soltarlo a el, fueron unos segundos eternos, un momento mágico en toda la extensión de la palabra, son la mirada se pueden expresar tantas cosas y lo que esa pareja sentía era totalmente indescriptible

-Espero que te acuerdes de mi Kadma

-Ustedes se conocían? –preguntó Galadriel

-Si –respondió Kadma sin perder el contacto visual con Draco –hace años, en el aula de pociones

-Veo que lo recuerdas justo como yo

-Si bueno –interrumpió Kassidy –nos quedaremos aquí viendo como platican o iremos a la celebración? Vamos Billy

-Nos vamos Gala? –sugirió Gerard

-Me haría el honor? –invitó Draco y extendió su brazo para que Kadma lo tomara

-Desde luego

Caminaron las tres parejas hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, la fila era ya casi inexistente, ya solo faltaban dos parejas por entrar antes que ellos, todo el mundo ocupaba ya sus lugares en el salón que lucía estupendamente adornado con los habituales murciélagos revoloteando, velas que flotan y la despejada y estrellada noche que cubría el castillo, finalmente llegaron Galadriel y Gerard a la entrada, el murmuró algo al oído de Fender, el conserje del castillo desde que Filch se retiró, de inmediato, por medio del _sonorus_ se anunció por todo el recinto

-El señor Gerard Way y la señorita Galadriel Malfoy

Una serie de aplausos se dejo venir por parte de los presentes, Galadriel llevaba un vestido completamente negro de raso que contrastaba con su blanca piel y acompañaba perfectamente a su oscuro cabello, mientras que Gerard, igualmente vestido de negro usaba una brillante y bonita corbata roja, y ambos llevaban un antifaz negro y rojo que recordaba a un vampiro; luego, anunciaron a Kassidy

-El Señor William Martin y la señorita Kassidy Malfoy

La misma bienvenida los recibió en el salón, las chicas murmuraban la envidia que les provocaba ver a Kassidy del brazo de Billy, criticaban su hermoso vestido azul de seda y su lindo antifaz, a juego con el de Billy, azul y plata, lo cual, ella recibió como si fueran rosas, solo sonreía y camino junto con su pareja hasta la misma mesa que su hermana. Así llegaron Draco y Kadma a la puerta, todo el mundo volteó a ver la puerta cuando escucharon una vez más la voz de Fender y se quedaron paralizados al ver esos cabellos rubio platinado distintivos de solo una familia

-El Señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Kadma Snape

Incluso los profesores miraron hacia la joven pareja que caminaba por en medio de la pista de baile hacia su lugar, la mirada tanto de Severus Snape como de Pansy Parkinson los seguían y ellos lo sentían pero solo miraban directo hacia su mesa hasta que llegaron a ella; no hubo aplausos esta vez, solo expectativa y rumores por todo el lugar. Snape sentado desde su lugar en la mesa de profesores y con su esposa al lado no dejaba de mirar a su pequeña, porqué ella no le había dicho nada de que iría con EL al baile?

-Te ocurre algo cielo? –preguntó Prue

-Escuché bien?

-Si te refieres a que nuestra hija viene acompañada de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, si, escuchaste bien, y lo estas viendo

-Porqué con el de todos los chicos…

-Porque a los demás aun les das algo de miedo cariño, además, sabemos de antemano que Kadma es muy amiga de las hermanas Malfoy, era de suponerse que pasaría algo así

La fiesta apenas comenzaba, justo después del discurso de bienvenida de la directora se inició lo que todo mundo esperaba, la primera ronda de baile de la noche, todos tomaron a su pareja y se dirigieron a la pista para empezar a aflojar un poco la tensión que se había vivido durante el día; Kadma se levantó de su silla para seguir a Draco hacia el centro de la sala y bailar un poco ante las indiscretas miradas de los que estaban alrededor de ellos. Para empezar tocaron algo de música movida, así que al terminar esa serie de canciones Galadriel y Kadma se dirigieron al tocador dejando a sus chicos platicando, a Gerard prácticamente a merced de Draco. Justo detrás de ella entró la profesora de adivinación de ese año, Pansy Parkinson

-Ni lo sueñes Snape

-Disculpe?

-No te hagas ilusiones con Draco Malfoy, ese chico es mío desde hace años, lo conozco desde siempre

-No me hago ilusiones, solo venimos juntos a la fiesta, eso es todo

-Yo no amenazo Snape, toma eso en cuenta, yo solo aviso

-Guarde sus palabras, si Draco fuera tan suyo como asegura habría venido con usted y no con una alumna, no lo cree?

-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que el chico tiene millones de mejores posibilidades, podría tener a quien quisiera, porqué habría de fijarse en alguien como… usted?

-No me subestimes

-No, creo que usted se sobre valora, ahora, con su permiso, mi pareja me espera

Kadma salió inmediatamente hacia su mesa, pero Galadriel se quedó, aprovechando que Pansy no la había visto escucho todo y solo resumió su enojo en una sola frase hacia la profesora.

-De verdad nunca notó que mi hermano solo jugaba con usted? O es muy ingenua o extremadamente estúpida… con su permiso, hay una fiesta allá afuera

Galadriel salió igual que su amiga y al llegar a su lugar tomó del brazo a su hermano y lo alejó un poco de la multitud

-Draco, quieres amarrar a tus ex-novias psicópatas por favor!

-Tranquila Gala, de qué hablas?

-De que nuestra queridísima profesora Pansy Parkinson acaba de amenazar a Kadma en el baño, claro que ella no se dejo, pero aún así, la tipa sigue algo obsesionada contigo, quieres dejarle en claro que ella ya fue y que no quieres saber nada de ella

-Déjala, eso lo soluciono después, no quiero una escena aquí, esta noche solo me dedicare a ella

Draco regresó a la mesa a conversar un poco con Kadma, Gerard y su hermana, Kassidy había desaparecido desde hacía unos minutos junto con Billy, y en cuanto empezó a tocar la banda de nuevo, Kadma y Draco regresaron a la pista, esta vez, para bailar una lenta y dulce balada ante las miradas de todos, era como si todo se desvaneciera a su alrededor, estaban solos, justo ahí en medio de la pista, casi flotando, fundidos en un tierno abrazo y disfrutando una dulce melodía.

28


	6. Last Waltz

_Hola! pues ya de regreso, tarde un poco en subir este porque la verdad no me decidía qué canción, tenía varias opciones, y más con lo que me ha pasado... y bueno, el capítulo se llama 'Last Waltz' (El Último Vals) precisamente porque esa es la canción que elegí para escribir, es de un grupo llamado **The Rasmus, **unos finlandeses de gran trayectoria, de los cuales me declaro FAN obsesionada jaja... pero dejando a un lado esto, pueden seguir leyendo la historia. Será obvio quién dice que... es como si leyeramos los pensamientos de Kadma y draco mientras bailan esta dulce canción... disfrútenlo!!!!_

* * *

**Capitulo 6 'Last Waltz'**

Song Chapter

_Make me blind_

_Cover my eyes_

_You can do as you want_

_I'm paralyzed by the perfect mood_

_When we're dancing our_

Es como si una especie de bruma cubriera todo el salón, poco a poco la gente desparece alrededor, agradezco que sea así, las indiscretas miradas de la gente empezaban a molestarme, es decir, estoy acostumbrado a que me miren todo el tiempo, pero ya estoy harto de esto, quiero que esto sea íntimo, mas… personal, hay que disfrutar las cosas así de la vida, que no tengo muchas cosas puras en la mía.

_You make it easy_

_To love you and hate you_

_Can't explain it, I feel insecure_

_Say simple, we die just to live again_

_You say we're waiting for the last waltz_

Aun no logro entender nada, pero no lo necesito, es grandiosa esta sensación, no me cabe en la cabeza cómo es que lo consideran arrogante, engreído, pedante… si es tan dulce, se ha portado como todo un caballero conmigo, como uno de esos que busco y no hay. Aun así, me siento un poco insegura de esto, todos nos miran como si fuéramos extraños, qué nunca habían visto bailar a una pareja?... dije, pareja? Además mis padres me miran… es como salir en una primera cita acompañada de ellos, que embarazoso! Ya casi es el fin del baile… puede que sea nuestra última pieza, así que la disfrutaré por completo.

_Another you and me_

_Another revolutionary_

_Heavently romance_

_Waiting for the last waltz_

_And so it seems_

_We won't find the solution_

_Confusion leads the dance_

_Waiting for the last waltz_

Estúpido reloj! Porqué tiene que seguir caminando? Y pareciera que lo hace más aprisa cuando uno está feliz. Tu… yo… con eso basta. Es raro, no quiero que el tiempo pase, pero al mismo tiempo quiero estar solo, conmigo mismo para poder expresar lo que siento, aquí no puedo, sigo los principios que me inculcaron, las apariencias Draco, las apariencias… quisiera mandar al demonio las apariencias, quisiera poder sonreír como nunca lo he hecho. Agh! Que maldita confusión… pero hermosa al mismo tiempo.

_Praise the wine_

_So divine_

_And it stings like a rose_

_Alow the night to flow inside_

_Open the window, let the wind blow_

Que es eso?... ese aroma?... son, rosas? Extraña fragancia para un chico, claro que este es el menos común, el aroma es sutil, casi imperceptible, tal vez eso quiere decir que no cualquiera ha visto el lado amoroso y cálido de el, eso es… atractivo, misterioso. Con el cielo despejado, tan solo levanto la mirada y aprecio las brillantes estrellas. Ha sido lindo conmigo, si, pero siento que aun hay algo ahí, ojalá dejara que la noche lo invadiera y el viento nocturno lo llenara, así podríamos disfrutarlo más, los dos.

_Highlight of the night is the unhappy ending_

_You keep refusing to answer my calls_

_Drop the bending, stop the pretending_

_You say get ready for the last waltz_

Un cuento de hadas… y esta vez con final infeliz, no porque pretenda hacerle daño, más bien porque terminaré solo en casa, sin alguien que me abrace, ni me de un beso de buenas noches, nada como esas chicas que he llevado, diversión, solo eso… hoy necesito un hogar, no una mansión. Quiero dejar de pretender, claro que soy valioso, mago, de sangre pura, guapo, rico… pero también soy humano, y necesito cosas que nada de eso me puede dar, quiero una familia, pero no como la que me educó, una que llene este vacío… algo como lo que siento justo ahora.

_Another you and me_

_Another revolutionary_

_Heavenly romance_

_Waiting for the last waltz_

_And so it seems_

_We won't find the solution_

_Confusion leads the dance_

_Waiting for the last waltz_

Confusión… eso es todo, esa rara sensación que me recorrió la espalda cuando tenía seis años ahora se repite, pero en todo mi cuerpo, no tengo la menor idea de cómo es que sigo en pie si las rodillas me tiemblan, no sé que decir, es el hermano de mis dos mejores amigas y no tengo un tema de plática, a dónde se fue ese intelecto? La señorita Ravenclaw por excelencia no tiene una palabra inteligente que salga de su boca… pero mejor así, no quiero arruinar este bello momento porque sé que no será para siempre, pero permanecerá hermoso en mi memoria.

_I believe that no one in this world_

_Has the answers for me_

_Still I hope that someone has heard_

Sé que nadie me ayudará a tener lo que he deseado, nadie… excepto esa persona que me dará la familia y el calor que necesito, lo único que espero es poder ver a tiempo quién es esa persona, no dejarme llevar por banalidades como lo he hecho toda mi vida… sé que ese alguien me escuchará, aunque no lo llame.

Empatía… dicen que cuando era niña se me daba muy bien eso, supongo que con tanta corrupción en este mundo la he perdido, y con todo y eso creo que este chico necesita compañía, alguien que lo escuche, que lo entienda, toda esa popularidad ha tapado al hombre en sí, ya nadie ve mas allá del titulo que ostenta, de la familia de la que viene, del dinero que gana. Tan poderoso, y tan frágil.

_Another you and me_

_Another revolutionary_

_Heavenly romance_

_Waiting for the last waltz_

_And so it seems_

_We won't find the solution_

_Confusion leads the dance_

_Waiting for the last waltz_


End file.
